


Who controls our wishes?

by TotallyARealPerson



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/TotallyARealPerson
Summary: Akemi Homura is super crazy in canon. If we dial her back to from eleven to three, how would the series have been different?AKA: A contract is a contract is a contract, but only if there aren't enough loopholes.
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Kaname Madoka, Akemi Homura & Kyubey
Kudos: 5





	Who controls our wishes?

Homura, in the back of her mind, noted her tears dripping on her glasses - she was focusing harder on the wreath of pink the droplets were blurring.

"Why..." she asked uselessly, as though she expected Kaname Madoka to come back to life and answer her. The soul gem, Kaname-san's soul gem, the one Homura had learned so much about in the past few months, was broken in piece after piece around the rosette's body. She'd learned, these past months. They couldn't come back from a fight after a broken soul gem.

"It was too much for her to fight alone," said Kyubey, the little white fox-bunny-cat-fox-thing that followed around Tomoe Mami-san. "She didn't stand a chance without reinforcements."

Behind her, Homura heard a loud explosion ringing through the rainy sky. Walpurgisnacht was still laughing its creepy laugh, its familiars playing through the city on her heels as she destroyed buildings and cursed stray humans that had the misfortune to cross her.

She looked around - there were no other magical girls coming to help. She was going to die here, cursed and alone in the wreckage of buildings and her mentors' futile fight.

Homura bowed her head and screwed her eyes shut. Madoka's body was still warm. The rain around her mixed with the pool of blood into a sick pinky vermillion. The thoughts pervaded sickly in her mind: _How soon will my blood join hers? Will anyone remember me?_

"Will you make a wish?" Kyubey asked. His voice sounded shrill and high-pitched in her head. "You can change how this ends if you do."

Homura didn't need time to think of a wish. She only needed time to think of the wording. Wording was everything in a contract, her father had told her long ago.

A sudden cloud of dust choked her, but she managed to project her thoughts hard enough that Kyubey could hear: "I wish with all my heart to be able to help Kaname-san and Tomoe-san! I want to go back, and redo whatever's needed so they don't die here!"

She could feel the instant it happened. Forces in her chest fought one another - the pain was horrible and she fell to her knees. But something odd and shiny and purple emerged - her entire being sang with the little light. She caught it between her hands, and dimly registered the world blinking away around her to a blue of black and white, and then nothing.


End file.
